


Urban Dictionary

by KuroTintedHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker JARVIS, One-Shot, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTintedHeart/pseuds/KuroTintedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's staying with Tony, and discovers the website Urban Dictionary, which gives him a few /ideas/...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Dictionary

Steve was kneeling in front of the TV, trying to figure out how to work the damned thing. There were no buttons, no dials, no anything-only a sleek, black screen and a thin border with no décor.

Sighing, he sat back to stare at his reflection in the television. Somehow, he couldn’t quite convince himself that the man who was staring back was himself. He looked too perfect, too familiar.

He’d been in the ice for seventy years. Everything was different, even the very conduct of the world around him. And yet, he was exactly the same as he’d been in the moment he’d gone down into the ice.

“Hey, cap, you in here?” called out a familiar voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. Tony… God, he couldn’t deal with him right now. He already had enough on his mind, so why was the universe insisting on piling on even more?

Then again, it was ridiculous for him to expect otherwise. After all, this _was_ Stark Tower. Some asshole had taken out his entire apartment building with a bomb, again. An act of terrorism, SHEILD had called it. Tony had been so kind as to provide him with a place to crash for a while.

A raised eyebrow had prompted them to admit that Fury had actually pressured him into allowing him to stay with the promise that it would only be for a week or two.

He’d initially protested, pointing out that he and the billionaire had a rocky relationship at best, and at worst… Well, some things were better left to the imagination.

They’d countered by telling him it was either Stark Tower, or a box on the side of the road.

Two days later, he was honestly considering taking them up on that offer. At least a cardboard box would be quiet. Not to mention, he wouldn’t have to see Tony Stark every day, and deal with the strange blend of emotions that took up residence in the pit of his stomach whenever he came into contact with the billionaire.

God, those emotions… They were a burning mixture of annoyance and something that terrified him to his very core. Something he couldn’t quite identify. Something that made him want to pin the man to the wall, ravage his neck, the iron suit half on, half off as its owner fumbled to remove it without breaking their contact, moans escaping his chapped lips and his body trembling hard. Then he’d push the billionaire down onto his knees, and he’d tangle his fingers in that wild hair, groaning softly as the man licked at his cock like an eager kitten…

Suddenly, he needed to punch something.

“Yeah, I’m in here,” he replied in a surprisingly steady voice, deciding to ignore both the tightness in his jeans and the sudden urge to put his fist through the TV. At least, at the moment. “What’s happening?”

“Now-a-days, we say, ‘what’s up’? Or ‘sup’, if you’re lazy,” Tony corrected, ambling into the room with one hand in his back pocket, the other picking up random objects only to put them back down again in a different place.

“Right. So… What’s up?”

“Pepper’s going to the store. You need anything?”

Steve did a mental scan of his to-investigate list. “…I need the Star Wars movies, Doritos, and a copy of the Urban Dictionary.” A moment later, his lips dipped into a frown of confusion. “Why are you laughing?”

“The Urban Dictionary’s not an actual dictionary, capsicle.”

“Then what-“

“It’s a website. Urbandictionary.com. Look it up when you get the chance.” Tony flashed him a grin that made Steve’s stomach twist into knots, for more reason than one. But still…

Urbandictionary.com, huh?

 

 

“H… T… T… P… S… Colon… Backslash… Backslash…” Steve pressed the keys as he mumbled them aloud to himself, brow furrowed in concentration. “Urban… Dictionary… Dot… com…”

He hit enter, but before he could read anything on his screen, his attention was drawn to the metallic clatter of a helmet being dropped onto the floor and heavy footsteps approaching.

“Honey, I’m home,” Tony drawled with a playful grin, collapsing into the chair beside Steve and propping his iron-clad heels up on the desk. “Sup?”

“Lazy,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

Ignoring Tony’s question, Steve leaned back in the seat and turned to face him. “I’m looking into that website you told me about earlier.”

“Urban dictionary?”

“Yup.”

“Found anything you like yet?”

“What do you mean?”

Tony smirked in “You’ll find out soon enough. If you need anything, ask JARVIS. I’ll be in the basement, so don’t expect to see me for, let’s say, a day or two?”

He stood up and strode from the room, but was back a moment later. “And don’t mess with my stuff!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours had passed, and Tony was sitting back on his haunches, arms crossed and resting on his bent knees. His formerly white muscle shirt was stained with grease and plastered to his chest. A dark streak ran across his forehead from when he’d attempted to wipe the sweat from his brow, and his hair was even more of a mess than usual.

He’d been working on modifying his suit, adding a few bells and whistles here and there, mostly just for show. None of it was really needed, though. Honestly, he just needed a distraction from the blonde sitting in his living room.

Every time he looked at the man, every time their eyes met, his heart began pounding, and his stomach filled with butterflies. There was obviously something very, very wrong with that. Anthony Edward Stark did _not_ get butterflies like some lovesick tween girl.

Still, it seemed fitting that his childhood hero would be the one to steal his heart. After all, he’d grown up practically worshipping the man. Steve Rogers had been perfection. He’d been the action figure he’d placed by his door to protect him from his father’s drunken rage, and the good-luck shield charm he’d kept in his pocket while working on his pet projects. He’d been the inspiration behind his decision to turn to vigilante justice, and the hope of his return had been the thing that kept him from pulling the trigger all those times he’d held a gun to his temple and clicked off the safety. He’d been _hope_.

Huh… Maybe Steve _hadn’t_ stolen his heart. Maybe he’d had it all along.

With that thought in his mind and a little smile on his lips, Tony went back to work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Steve was still clicking around Urban Dictionary, his breathing heavy. God, why did these terms all have to be… sexual? Every suggestion, every scenario, every position turned to fantasy in his mind, all involving Tony. His jeans were tight around his crotch, and even the slightest movement created friction that made him whimper softly. His train of thought was dangerous, he knew, but the scenes playing in his mind were absolutely _intoxicating_.

Tony had said that he’d be busy, and not to expect to see him for days. He could clean up after himself easily enough, and what the billionaire didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. His hard-on, on the other hand, was only growing more and more painful the longer he ignored it.

Making up his mind, he unzipped his jeans and worked them down his hips, then did the same to his boxers. The impact of the cool air on his bare member made him bite his lip as to stifle a groan. Oh, god…

Slowly, he began to stroke himself, establishing a steady rhythm as he rocked his hips and pumped his cock. Soft moans tumbled from his lips, and his eyes fluttered closed and head lolling back. “Tony… Tony… Ah, god… please, Tony… Please… Oh, god, yes… Yes… Yes… Please…”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Sir? If I may interrupt?”

“Yeah, go ahead JARVIS.” Tony stood up, setting aside his work tools and picking up his phone to check his texts.

“I believe Steve Rogers may be in distress.”

Every muscle in his body simply ceased to move. “…What?”

“Accelerated heart rate, erratic body movements, and inability to move properly are all indicators of distress. Also, he appears to be calling for you.”

Tony’s phone hit the floor with a clatter, and he took off up the stairs at top speed, ignoring the cracks spidering across the screen. And why should he? Compared to his captain, the expensive device was just a worthless doohickey.

If JARVIS would have smiled, if he could.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony burst into the room, out of breath. “Steve! Steve, I’m here! I’m…”

His eyes went wide. The captain had moved to the couch, and was sprawled out across the cushions, moaning too loudly for him to have heard the other’s running. His jeans were down around his thighs, and cock was firmly in his hand. God, he was big. That serum had enhanced _everything_ , hadn’t it?

Within seconds, Tony was rock hard. He wanted to climb on top of the super solider, straddle his waist, claim that perfect mouth as his own. And hey, why not? After all, he’d never been good with restraint.

So he went over to the couch and placed a hand on Steve’s thigh.

Immediately, the man’s movements stilled, his breath catching in his throat. Then his hazy blue eyes opened to stare up at the billionaire. “…Tony?”

“You called?”

Steve’s cheeks flushed, and he stared off to the side. “I…”

“Yeah, I heard.” Tony traced little patterns onto Steve’s bare skin. “I like it~”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So… I found an interesting word on… on that website…”

“What was it?”

“Yolo.” With that, Steve grabbed Tony’s hips, pulling him down onto himself and grinning at the little yelp that accompanied the motion. In an attempt to regain his balance, the billionaire clutched at the other man’s shirt.

“Mmm… You look cute when you’re blushing. More… _human_.”

Before Tony could get a word in edgewise, he was being pulled into a deep kiss, a soft whimper leaving him as his pants tightened. When did Steve get so… dominant? Either way, he decided he liked it.

Desperately, he ground his hips down against the other man’s, trying to call a bit of attention to his growing problem.

“Steve…” he whimpered into the kiss. “Steve, I..."

A moment later, they’d rolled onto the floor, Steve tangling one hand in Tony’s hair as the other went to free the man’s cock. They ground against each other like a couple of horny teenagers, each exploring the other, desperate to map out the new uncharted territory they’d just crossed into.

For the longest time, there was no sound in Stark tower except for the whimpers and moans they produced, and the occasional mumbled name. They only lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Afterwards, they simply lay there in a post-orgasmic haze, a blanket draped haphazardly across their entangled bodies. Neither wanted to move ever again.

“Mmm… Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Love ya.”

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a while.

“Tony?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy :)  
> Also, don't worry, I'll work on my Johnlock story soon. My pen just ran out of ink...


End file.
